vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VegaDark
Oz Wiki Hi, that wiki has 4000+ images, I have no idea how long it will take me to locate all the duplicate; I did look up on Community Central and found this thread http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Search_for_duplicate_files , but honestly I have no idea what to do with the information, plus I don't think I'm able to do anything being a regular user on that wiki; all I listed is just what I got by going through them manually; it'll be nice if it's more than one person doing the work.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:01, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :(my internet picks the time when I finally got a respond to act all funky, only wanted to send it out ASAP just now); but yeah, I have been tagging all the visible duplicates (including the ones that aren't the exact same copy but still of the same image), but like I said; as far as I know, I'm the only one thinking it's a serious problem and actually doing something about it, so it'll take time to go through ALL the 4000+ images. http://oz.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion Most of the stuff there def. have images resembling them on more than 95%; I can't say for sure, but those should be good to go... a small first step.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:18, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ยืนยง โอภากุล LOL, I just came to find that vandal while I was tracking down another vandal. So old vandals are not worthy to be blocked? I think they could return...--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 03:35, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Heh no, we don't usually block old accounts, just in case of potential risk according to their global contributions. 03:39, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, got it. :)--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 03:46, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Problem removed from Spam Filter without resolution You recently removed an issue I posted for the spam filter for the American Dad Wiki.http://vstf.wikia.com/index.php?title=Report%3ASpam_filter_problems&diff=50929&oldid=50868 However, the problem still persists and I need advice on how to correct this issue. I'm tired of dealing with our temporary solution. --Buckimion (talk) 02:50, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Howdy - I have fixed the names for you. ::Sorry I thought this was already handled. Try now, it should work again. 03:03, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks again both. FYI - my talk page here can be deleted at anytime. Issue has been resolved. --Buckimion (talk) 03:08, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for fixing it. Beyonder (talk) 04:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Report Hey there. I reported 2 users on the Macy's parade wiki. one of them has not been blocked. could you fix that please? Luigitehplumber. :Done, sorry. 23:24, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Help I need help, I'm trying to create a profile on Wikia, but it says "The title "User:TheworldofBingbang32" has been banned from creation. It matches the following blacklist entry: .*sex*". Please help! --TheworldofBingbang32 (talk) 22:01, November 1, 2015 (UTC) HELP! HELP ME GET OFF THE BLACKLIST! --TheworldofBingbang32 (talk) 22:28, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :What page are you trying to edit? Write here the text you are trying to post. 00:54, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Unbanning help MovieLover9000 on the GP wiki banned me just for putting "meatloaf" in a article. Please ban him on that wiki for 3 weeks and unban me. PLEASE RESPOND! --We are ze robots. TheworldofBingbang32 12:52, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :: WHY ARE'NT YOU RESPONDING! --We are ze robots. TheworldofBingbang32 13:18, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm obviously not VegaDark, but please calm down a bit. If someone is not responding immediately, that likely means that they are unavailable in some way (away from their computer, do not have time, etc.) As such, when asking a question, just remain patient until said person does become available and gives you an answer. Yelling at them in the manner of "WHY ARE'NT YOU RESPONDING" is not productive, as it will not get their attention any faster than a normal and polite message would. The only thing that it serves to do is come across as disrespectful and impatient. Please take note of that for future communication with anyone on the internet -or in real life, for that matter. :::That said, the VSTF will not intervene in the issue you brought to our attention. VSTF only deals with vandalism and spam, and this is a social issue, which falls under the scope of Wikia Staff. However, Wikia Staff usually does not intervene in your issue eiter, as it is part of Wikia's policy to let individual wikis be governed as autonomous as possible. A local administrator generally has a better view on the issues at hand and can make a more informed decision than a third party can. Administrators on a wiki have the right to block anyone they please for whatever reason they want. If you do not agree with their actions, your best course of action is to try to reason with them politely on their wall on Community Central. If the administrator does not want to lift your block, then that's their prerogative. There is nothing you can do about that but patiently wait out the duration of the block -and if it is a permanent block, it's best for you to move on. There are a few helpful blogs you could read on the matter: How to Get Unblocked, Why staff don't remove bad admins, and Why We Don't Unblock You. (VSTF 13:28, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::However, he was being stubborn about it, and refuses to unblock me! --We are ze robots. TheworldofBingbang32 14:04, November 7, 2015 (UTC) How annoying as that may be, that is the prerogative of an administrator, there is nothing Wikia Staff will do about that, nor the VSTF, as such matter falls outside our scope, and we also follow staff's vision on the matter that a local administrator known best how to regulate their community. 14:06, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Please tell the user who blocked me, MovieLover9000, to unblock me considering that I just added the word "Meatloaf" and he went all hissy over it. --We are ze robots. TheworldofBingbang32 14:11, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::As I just told you, "How annoying as that may be, that is the prerogative of an administrator, there is nothing Wikia Staff will do about that, nor the VSTF, as such matter falls outside our scope, and we also follow staff's vision on the matter that a local administrator known best how to regulate their community." We won't intervene. Either you manage to work it out with the administrator by yourself, or you just patiently wait for the block term to expire and/or move on from that wiki if the block is infinite. There is nothing we can and will do about your issue. 14:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::In fact, I think capslock shouting at a VSTF member is pretty likely to give you a global ban. TheRealSam02 (talk) 22:40, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Ernief is socking again as Western Account Please come to CC chat?--Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 04:23, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for your report, got it. noreplyz 06:41, January 31, 2016 (UTC) You need to ban The Door Handler and Gubra Lagima from the Drunken Peasants wiki We've tried contacting wikia staff for days and we got no response. You're the only person we can get a hold of and you flat out reject us? This is worse than Dell customer service. They are vandalizing our wiki. Do something. SwordofStorms (talk) 01:16, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ' Ban request *'User:' Arik069 *'Reason:' Sockpuppeting, edit warring and threatening me for reverting his gibberish. *'How long he should be blocked:' Infinite, since sockpuppeting is not allowed in Wikia. *'My signature:' [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 01:36, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Come to this wiki's chat http://cartoonloverandeverything.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 1 2 3 Boom has been evading bans there with sockpuppets http://cartoonloverandeverything.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/3_2_1_BOOM please phalanx him and his alts--Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 01:44, March 18, 2016 (UTC) ::IP blocked. 20:00, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Does this ip address below belong to 3 2 1 boom and Cartoon lover8902? 104.59.109.169 You globally blocked it a few days ago and he(Cartoon) said this:if so, is Surprise the fun loving pony is there, if hes there, pm him, and tell vegadark which is a VSTF, and tell him that i really didn't do any vandaliszm, nor did i do anything wrong. plz--Surprise the fun loving pony (talk) 16:30, March 19, 2016 (UTC)